


Welcome Morning

by HakoX2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adaptation, Angst and Tragedy, Doujinshi, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakoX2/pseuds/HakoX2
Summary: A theatrical adaptation of HAYASHI Michiko’s five part Hetalia: Axis Powers doujinshi, translated by MOY Moe Scanlations.America's one-sided love for England despite their tumultuous past together begins to materialise as a series of nightmares. They all have in common a 'demon' with England's appearance, who beckons him with three chances to confess to his real-life counterpart. If America fails, his romantic feelings for him will disappear.When history manifests itself as cryptic dreams with harsh realities, will morning ever come for the United States?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for showing interest in this work. It can be read on its own to some degree, but it is very important that you read the doujinshi series prior so that you can understand the play better.
> 
> Links [NSFW AD WARNING]:  
> Welcome Morning 1: https://myreadingmanga.info/shio-ga-taranai-hayashi-michiko-hetalia-dj-welcoming-morning-1-eng/  
> Welcome Morning 2: https://myreadingmanga.info/shio-ga-taranai-hayashi-michiko-hetalia-dj-welcoming-morning-2-eng/  
> Welcome Morning 3: https://myreadingmanga.info/shio-ga-taranai-hayashi-michiko-hetalia-dj-welcoming-morning-3-eng/  
> Welcome Morning 4: https://myreadingmanga.info/shio-ga-taranai-hayashi-michiko-hetalia-dj-welcoming-morning-4-eng/  
> Welcome Morning 5: https://myreadingmanga.info/shio-ga-taranai-hayashi-michiko-hetalia-dj-welcoming-morning-5-eng/
> 
> All credits to the original work go to HAYASHI Michiko. The English translation belongs to MOY Moe Scanlations.

Characters

_Alfred [Narrator]_

_Alfred_

_The Demon_

_Arthur_

_Revolutionary Arthur_

_Young Alfred_

_Adolescent Alfred_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

_Kiku Honda_

_Ludwig_

_Veneziano_


	2. Act One Scene One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm Hako. Here's a little foreword to this play. 
> 
> I first found Welcome Morning published on MyReadingManga. What stood out to me in this doujinshi series was that I had ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON. Many other readers shared the same sentiments, expecting the USUK fluff that we all know and love with some hints of angst and drama but were thrown for a complete loop. That's because it's full of short, surreal scenes - sometimes a flashback, sometimes a scenario meant to represent certain events or feelings. 
> 
> The lack of a chronological order to the scenes and their cryptic points of view, however, didn't stop readers from getting the feels at the end when America is at the crux of confronting his past, present and future. It was a long and confusing ride, but perfect nevertheless; I'm sure that most USUK fans would feel the same way if they really got into it like I did. 
> 
> In this adaptation, I've tried to be as faithful as possible to the original storyline. Dialogue has been moderately altered to bridge gaps between the Japanese to English translation and the medium shift from a manga to a play.  
> Some scenes are deleted to make the story more coherent and easy to understand. Though this play will never be performed, I still wanted to ensure some degree of practicality, especially towards the vague settings of the doujin's most trippy parts.
> 
> That's enough from me. Enjoy!

**While the audience enters the theatre, ALFRED is in his bedroom. He stands in bright patterned pyjamas over what appears to be a sleeping ARTHUR. He is tucked neatly into a bed positioned horizontally to the stage, his fine three piece suit hidden beneath the duvet. On the side of the bed facing the stage is a bedside table with a lamp, the type with a cord attached.**

**ALFRED hovers restlessly between sitting on the bed, a nearby chair or pacing around the bedside, troubled as he deliberates over how to approach him. He does not know that ‘Arthur’ is in fact THE DEMON, who has ARTHUR’s exact appearance. The scene begins when the lights, white and disorienting, dim and centre around the bedroom. ALFRED stands over the bed again and leans closer towards ‘Arthur’, still sound asleep. He hesitates and looks cautiously around the room before leaning in with a kiss.**

THE DEMON [opens his eyes] You lose. 

**To his horror, ALFRED realises who ‘Arthur’ really is. He immediately backs away as THE DEMON sits up on the bed, stretching and yawning with content.**

ALFRED It’s you. Again. Why is it always you?

THE DEMON Because you chose to play my game, of course. And you lost.

ALFRED You never gave me a choice. 

THE DEMON I did. You were just too afraid to see that you had one. 

**THE DEMON hops off the bed, scattering the duvet. ALFRED’s instincts pull him back on his feet. Although he appears prepared to put up a fight, his stance shows uncertainty as he keeps a few paces away from THE DEMON’s every step.**

THE DEMON Now, chop chop. Hand it over. 

ALFRED Hand what over?

THE DEMON Your love for him, of course. 

ALFRED [laughing in disbelief] You were serious about that? How are you going to ‘take’ it? How exactly does any of this work?

THE DEMON This is your dream, so we have plenty of time to figure it out. Why don’t you start by coming a little - 

**He swipes at ALFRED with an open hand. Confused and threatened, ALFRED barely dodges after being taken by surprise.**

THE DEMON - Closer!

**The chase ensues. THE DEMON continues pursuing ALFRED in an animalistic fashion uncanny of his gentlemanly form. At this point, it would be easier for one to believe he is a real demon. ALFRED’s knowledge of hand to hand combat as the personification of the United States allows him to hold his own for a short while.**

ALFRED [alarmed, in between dodges] You’re not going to take my heart out with your bare hands, are you? That’s insane - 

THE DEMON We had a deal. A promise! So hand it over!

**His reluctance to attack someone with the appearance of his former brother leaves him vulnerable to THE DEMON’s final strike to his chest. His hand does not touch ALFRED at all, instead grasping the air immediately in front of it like a solid object. It leaves him still standing, but in paralyzing pain.**

THE DEMON I told you we would find a way, didn’t I?

ALFRED [struggling] What did you do to me? It hurts like hell!

THE DEMON I’m only taking all your feelings for a man named Arthur Kirkland. Or should I say - England. 

ALFRED [struggling, but with serious determination] I can’t. [pause] I won’t hand them over, not to you!

THE DEMON [disdainful amusement] What an attitude. I guess you really are a hero after all.

**THE DEMON contemplates his ‘love for Arthur’ in his hand like a butterfly in a jar before crumbling it up and tossing it behind him. ALFRED’s pain becomes more intense.**

THE DEMON But sometimes, it’s alright to make sacrifices like these, you know? It doesn’t hurt to give up when it’s too late to keep fighting. 

ALFRED [falling to his knees] No, no, no - !

THE DEMON In fact, you’ll finally be released from what keeps hurting you the most. 

**THE DEMON slowly lifts ALFRED’s head, his smile merciful but cold.**

THE DEMON You’ve lost, Alfred. I’m sorry. From now on, you can feel at ease. [pause] You can finally rest.

ALFRED [jerking his head away from his hand, voice trembling] England!

**The lights cut to black. ALFRED is no longer in pain.**

ALFRED [sorrowfully] I… I still can’t tell you anything. 

**A short while later, the lights cut back on with the stage washed in sepia, as with the rest of ALFRED’s dreams unless specified otherwise. THE DEMON is lying on a neatly spread duvet and ALFRED is straddling over his legs.**

**THE DEMON is smugly folding his arms at the embarrassed ALFRED.**

ALFRED [NARRATOR] The proposal for the game came from the other side of my dreams. Now that I think about it, it was a stupid thing to do. 

THE DEMON Give him a break, will you? 

ALFRED [NARRATOR] Losing myself in an illicit love affair.

 **ALFRED is still speechless at having been exposed.**

THE DEMON You know, Alfred. I feel quite terrible for the Arthur that lives in your head. Now that I've taken his place, that is. 

THE DEMON [confidently] If he knew his little brother was trying to kiss him every night - attacking him while he’s so defenselessly asleep - he would definitely put up a fight. [chuckles] Actually, now that I think about it, wouldn’t he just cry from how humiliating it is?

ALFRED No, that’s not what this is! I swear!

THE DEMON [melodramatically] Ah, how tiring it is to always be listening to supporters of justice and freedom. Always trying to be on top, so you’re never trampled on again. It’s so exhausting, being a country, that you’d rather be back in big brother England’s arms - 

ALFRED [panicked and outraged] You’re wrong! There’s no way I would - !

 **He tries to scramble off the bed, but THE DEMON grabs hold of his arm.**

THE DEMON Don’t just run away, now. If I’m wrong, what am I wrong about? [pulling ALFRED in closer] He’s your brother. The United Kingdom! 

THE DEMON Shall we quickly run through what he’ll say to you when he finds out? [Imitating ARTHUR calmly and with conviction] You’re disgusting. I believed you were a better person, and [leans in closer to ALFRED’s face] I’ll never believe in you again - 

**ALFRED pulls back in disgust, clearly targeted at both THE DEMON and himself. THE DEMON lets his arm slip through and fall weakly to his side. Alfred clutches the part of his arm that his dream’s apparition released from his grip, and covers his face with it.**

ALFRED [NARRATOR] The man I met back then looked just like Arthur.

 **THE DEMON hesitates to reply. ALFRED lifts his head and watches him slowly sit up on the bed. Despite his sadness, mild curiousity moves him slightly closer to his brother’s doppelganger. With feigned compassion, THE DEMON smiles hopelessly and lifts a gentle hand to ALFRED’s face.**

THE DEMON That was too harsh, wasn’t it? Arthur’s too kind to you, after all. Hey Alfred, do you think he’ll forgive you? _[quietly while stroking his face]_ Well, you sneaking around like this means a no, and that means we’re all on the same page.

ALFRED [in despair] What... are you?

ALFRED [NARRATOR] That man resided somewhere beneath me. He and Arthur were different, but he could break my heart just the same.

THE DEMON Let’s play a game, United States of America. The rules are simple - you just have to confess to England. 

ALFRED What?

THE DEMON If you do it well, you win and I’ll give you my blessings.

ALFRED [blankly] I don’t want your blessings. 

THE DEMON [grinning mischievously] Tell you what. I know you hate losing, so I’ll give you three chances! But if you fail the third time… I’ll take all your love away from you. You’ll never love England ever again.

**THE DEMON reaches for the lamp on the bedside table while ALFRED freezes in place, terrified of the prospects.**

THE DEMON How about it? It’s not such a bad game. Right, America?

**He pulls the cord and the lights cut to black.**

****

****

**When the lights fade back on, it is morning. Alfred is alone in his bedroom, sleeping comfortably under a messy duvet tossed about the bed. He throws his limbs about as he stretches, and sits groggily up on his bed. He opens his eyes, and instantly remembers everything that happened.**

ALFRED [gripping his covers tightly] A dream? Weird.

 **ALFRED looks out of the window next to his bed.**

ALFRED [NARRATOR] I had been independent from him for a while now.

ALFRED [turning away to start his morning routine] Some dream that was.

 **ALFRED proceeds to a small bathroom connected to his bedroom, and brushes his teeth in front of a mirror.**

ALFRED [NARRATOR] I noticed that England didn’t visit my house anymore, Well, not since that time.

**He proceeds offstage to change into his World Meeting attire, and dashes back onstage with toast in his mouth. ALFRED packs his bed by hastily pulling his duvet over his pillow. He has full intentions to leave, but the aftermath of his dream keeps him standing over the empty bed for longer than he should, eating his toast.**

ALFRED [NARRATOR] I thought that he would forget about it if we stayed apart, but it looked like things didn’t calm down at all. Now, even I was dreaming about it. 

**Finally, he decides to pay it no mind, and exits the stage with the exuberance his nation is known for.**

ALFRED [NARRATOR] It wasn’t a good trend.

END SCENE


	3. Act One Scene Two

ACT ONE SCENE TWO 

**The World Meeting is already in session, but ALFRED idles in one of the many hallways of the modern UN campus in New York. His slow pacing is brought to a stop by the view from the massive windows. He stares into them, aimlessly reflecting on his dream and by extension, his past with his brother.**

ALFRED If I'm dreaming of him, am I in some sort of denial? I don’t remember being this bad at accepting things. [laughing] That doesn’t suit me at all! In fact, it’s more like him to be - 

**His delirious attempts to convince himself have failed. ALFRED turns away from the window.**

ALFRED I can’t believe this.

**ARTHUR storms into the hallway from the direction of the conference room. He is notably less refined than his dream counterpart, his military uniform meaningless when paired with his jittery, caffeine-induced stance.**

**He reacts instantly to ALFRED’s presence like a frustrated mother catching sight of her misbehaving child. Having been the latter several hundred years ago as his colony, the United States is not surprised.**

ARTHUR [furiously] Hey, America! 

ALFRED [To himself] Why does it have to be now?

ARTHUR What was that!? Anyway, this isn’t the time to be daydreaming about your crude oil fantasies or the questionable games Japan lent you. You’re the bloody host, so why do I have to go out of my way to find you - 

ALFRED Yeah, why? I'm a bit confused.

ARTHUR [livid at his defiance] You tell me - You’re just standing here and - !

ALFRED I mean, you really didn't have to.

**He turns back to the window.**

ALFRED Not for two hundred? Three hundred years now? 

**ARTHUR defies his former brother's preconceptions of him as a blunt, hard-headed old geezer. His intuition leads him to notice that ALFRED is steadily trying to avoid him by being colder than necessary. He saddens at the mention of their past, realising it is the cause. The esteemed United Kingdom rationalises his own emotions as if in the war room, getting over them just enough to address Alfred with the formality he at least deserves.**

ARTHUR …In any case. All I wanted to say is that you should be more aware of the things that go on outside your head. Sure, I'm one to talk, with all the fairies and whatnot you always make fun of. But I'm my own country. [Pause] And so are you.

**Surprised at being acknowledged, ALFRED partly turns around.**

ALFRED I know. You don't have to tell me.

ARTHUR [challenged, back to his usual mood] Hmph. I wonder. By the way, if you think I'm worried about you - 

ALFRED You don't have to tell me that either. Because [pause] I know you are. Arthur.

**Both of them are now noticeably troubled, avoiding each other's gazes. For a few seconds they stay silent, knowing very well that they brought this situation upon themselves.**

ARTHUR [dejectedly] If you think I'm worried about you, just know that it's quite the hassle for me when you're slacking off on the job. 

ALFRED Uh huh.

ARTHUR. It's a hassle for everyone, so if I were you, I'd use those legs while I still have them. [lowering his voice] If you don't get with the program, Germany's well and good capable of taking them off for you. 

**ALFRED stays silent. Infuriated, Arthur acts on instinct and steps into his personal bubble.**

ARTHUR [snapping] Got it!?

ALFRED Whoa! Yeah! I get it. Alright?

ARTHUR [smiling cheerfully] Just making sure. No worries. 

**ARTHUR leaves ALFRED with a friendly pat on the shoulder. He is reluctant to follow; he stands around, checks his watch, looks out through the window or paces back and forth.**

ALFRED [NARRATOR] There's no doubt that the real one was different. Persistent, sloppy, easy to read - if this was Arthur, that man was a demon taking his shape. But on that day, I realised my relationship with them was the same.

**The more he delays his entrance, the more frustrated and even angry he becomes, although his feelings are not directed at anyone in particular. Eventually, he calms down and decides to head to the conference room. When he drags himself slowly towards the exit, washes of yellow drift past him. He briefly admires the evening sky before continuing walking. The lights fade to orange, then purple.**

ALFRED [NARRATOR] Words couldn't define them, and eventually, I was killing myself over it.

**As purple fades to dark blue and the lights fade to black, he looks around warily and with confusion. Later, the lights cut back on with the setting now being Alfred's bedroom, and THE DEMON leans back comfortably on his bed. Alfred finds himself in another dream.**

THE DEMON So? What if you died?

ALFRED You! How did I - 

THE DEMON Heroes don't fear death. They don’t fear anything, especially not those they care about the most. So for someone who claims to be one… you really are spineless, hm? 

ALFRED Could you hurry up and get out of my dreams? I want to forget England as soon as possible.

THE DEMON Wonderful! Is the game on, then?

ALFRED If it means you'll disappear. [sighs] Playing a game in a dream? What's the point? It's just stupid.

**THE DEMON laughs at his remark. From jovial and carefree, his laughter turns bitterly sardonic as he lifts himself off the bed into a sitting position, kicking his legs up and down. ALFRED is more annoyed than shocked. He strides over to the other, meaning to say a few words. When he comes round the side of the bed he is sitting on, THE DEMON slams his foot on the ground to stop him in his tracks, and stands within inches of his face.**

THE DEMON This isn't just any dream. It's yours. [whimsically] You're the King. And tell me, how crucial is the King to a game of chess?

ALFRED Chess? [chuckles] What are you even talking about? You're not making any sense. Also, chess is for old men like Engla - 

**ALFRED stops himself before realising what he just said.**

THE DEMON I guess you'd better do some growing up, then.

THE DEMON [towards offstage] Well, come on out! we don't have all night!

 **REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR enters in the gallant red uniform he wore in ALFRED’s battle for independence. The uniform, though, is drenched in rainwater and his boots are sodden with dirt. THE DEMON backs up to give him space, and he shuffles lifelessly between the two while hunching forward.**

THE DEMON And here we are! The first stage.

**THE DEMON delights in ALFRED being terrorized by the sight, and the memories unearthed from it. When REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR looks up towards him for sympathy, he can barely hold himself back from screaming.**

ALFRED Eng - Arthur! What the hell happened to you!? [towards THE DEMON] What did you do to him!? 

**REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR has no mouth. He snaps out of his trance, and begins clawing at the patch of skin where it once was while screaming for air.**

THE DEMON Oh, you give me too much credit. 

ALFRED Turn him back.

THE DEMON If it wasn't obvious enough, one's dreams and heart are interconnected. Yours just happen to be full of things you can't accept. 

ALFRED Turn him back!

THE DEMON I can't. [delighted] You made him this way, Alfred.

**Still on high alert from battle, REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR throws himself back when ALFRED tries to touch him. He nearly trips and falls, but is caught by his brother in time. Needless to say, ALFRED is filled with rage.**

THE DEMON [counting on his fingers] Conflicts, developments and decisions. From now on, they all depend on you. Leaving me to just… watch.

**THE DEMON pulls out a black umbrella, and it starts to rain. ALFRED hastily pulls off the blanket of his bed over REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR who kneels down next to the bed, shivering. He stretches a hand out through the blanket and begins drawing letters using a nearby puddle of water.**

ALFRED [reading as he writes] You… win?

**REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR hangs his head. ALFRED shifts his body to face him.**

ALFRED That's right. [pause] I won, back then. I remember saying something like, 'this was fate'? [pause] No. 'You used to be so Great'. That’s what it was.

**REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR doesn't respond.**

ALFRED I uh, wanted to say something cool when I finally showed you how strong I was. But that was just bad timing, wasn't it? Like all of this. 

**REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR stares blankly at the words he wrote.**

ALFRED [kneeling down next to him] I'm sorry.

**Thunder rumbles and the rain intensifies.**

ALFRED God, this is terrible. Arthur, I - 

**His will to overcome his past is lost in repulsion and fear. ALFRED stands abruptly and takes a few hurried steps away.**

ALFRED I can’t look at you like this. I’m sorry.

THE DEMON [scowling] No, no, no! What do you think you’re doing!? Just tell him how you feel, tell him everything!

ALFRED You want me to confess… to this? After everything you’ve - After everything I’ve done? [demanding] Look at him! He’s just a shell of who he was!

THE DEMON He’s still Arthur Kirkland! Your brother, right here in front of you!

ALFRED He doesn’t have to be. 

THE DEMON [Utterly furious, then dangerously calm] Oh, I see how it is. 

**THE DEMON closes his umbrella and brings it down from his head. Pointing it downwards, he swings it back and forth to the rhythm of the joyful tune he hums as he walks over to REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR, who has just noticed him. Shocked by the appearance of his doppelganger, he tosses away the duvet and tries to escape - but it is too late. THE DEMON raises his umbrella like a bayonet. With the resounding thunder and a piercing flash of lightning, he strikes him down.**

THE DEMON And there goes your first chance. 

**He drops the blood-splattered umbrella and dusts his hands.**

ALFRED You bastard!

THE DEMON [solemnly] Goodnight, Alfred.

ALFRED [rushing in to attack] I’ll kill you! I swear to God, I’ll - 

**Before ALFRED can get his hands on him, THE DEMON reaches for the lamp cord. Everything including ALFRED is surrounded in darkness save for a single spotlight shining on both imitations of England.**

**REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR slumps over lifelessly. THE DEMON sighs and sits on the bed, facing the stage. He closes his eyes and collects himself. Birds and crickets begin chirping, which causes him to smile. He stands up from the bed and takes off REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR’s dilapidated coat. He puts it on and admires it before clearing his throat, heartfully preparing himself for the role of the deceased next to him.**

THE DEMON I’ll congratulate you, the beloved country of freedom! Verily have you defeated me with the liberty you hold dear, and so shall I pray for your success! [bows formally] Behold, a tribute - a simple tale of your history. One that is common and incomprehensible, but makes you laugh all the same! 

THE DEMON [laughing to himself] Incomprehensible… [looks towards the darkness] Like you.

**In the darkness, a spotlight turns on over YOUNG ALFRED in a frock typical of young boys in the 1700’s. The lights fade back on and the stage is washed to simulate a bright, clear sky. YOUNG ALFRED walks around, mesmerised by the sights and sounds of the outdoors. He is in his own world of wonder and does not notice the other characters.**

THE DEMON The details as to why are hardly significant, and frankly, rather sad. [talking down to YOUNG ALFRED with suspicion] But you don’t know about that. You’ll never know - and that’s why you won’t be able to stop it from happening.

**A monarch butterfly descends from above, and his eyes light up. He has to catch it. The boy chases the butterfly, running and leaping about with his hands raised, but it remains out of his reach no matter how hard he tries. When the butterfly lands on the stage, he bends down to catch it. He steps on it by accident. In his horror, he can’t bear to lift his foot and look at the carcass, but can’t take his eyes off of it either.**

THE DEMON And because he can’t stop it, it will never stop.

**YOUNG ALFRED senses the sky darkening. He looks up to find it obscured by the silhouette of a giant cluster of butterflies, surrounding him to avenge the death of their kind. He falls to his bottom and scrambles away on all fours.**

THE DEMON Ah, Alfred, Alfred. There’s nothing you can do in the face of something unstoppable. Freedom leads to curiosity, and believe me, curiosity can kill much more than the cat. 

**YOUNG ALFRED shields his eyes and lets out a silent scream. THE DEMON stands back, watching the butterflies overtake the boy. The silhouettes thicken and eventually fade to black over the bed, leaving a spotlight over THE DEMON.**

THE DEMON Alfred. My dear, sweet Alfred. [intrigued] Or was it America?

**When they cut back on over the bed, REVOLUTIONARY ARTHUR’s corpse is gone and ALFRED, in his revolutionary uniform, leans against the bed frame to take cover from the sounds of approaching gunfire. Breathing heavily, he holds his musket close to him and, leaning over the imaginary trench, occasionally fires it at the unseen enemy.**

THE DEMON I saw your brilliance. Your resolve, like the mud persistently clinging to your legs. The world is against you. Unwilling to grant you the simplest of wishes, so you choose to fight for them instead. 

**THE DEMON gently places his hands on ALFRED’s shoulders and whispers into his ear.**

THE DEMON Why do you need to make a name for yourself so badly, when I could just give you one? [twirling around] Friend, brother, bastard \- I’ll give you as many names as you can take. They’ll work for you all the same.

**A loud gunshot. ALFRED collapses behind the bed frame. The enemy’s bullets have reached his shoulder, which he holds close to him in agony. He tries not to let his regret for fighting show as he picks up his weapon and continues the war. He fires a single shot and the lights over him cut to black.**

THE DEMON Do you understand? It doesn’t matter what you’re called. You are a country. You are the mud that clings to your legs. 

**The lights fade back on over the bed. THE DEMON retires to it, looking over the present ALFRED in his bedroom. It is one in the morning. The duvets are tossed over the bed frame, and he is furiously trying to shake off the nightmare by playing video games on the floor. However, it does anything but relaxes him. Sweating buckets, he strangles an SNES controller while struggling to concentrate on his game of Mario on an old CRT.**

THE DEMON [looking up into the ceiling] You might think I’m stubborn. 

**He sits up on the bed and watches him fondly, almost dreamily.**

THE DEMON But when curiousity meets liberty, they can only form stubbornness. So you’re stubborn too, you know that? 

**His monologue is interrupted by the ‘death’ sound effect from the game. As THE DEMON continues, the sound effect plays continuously with ALFRED growing more agitated with the recurring death of his player character.**

THE DEMON Still, I’m a little surprised. Stubbornness doesn’t necessarily equate to failure, and here you are, failing right out of the blocks. Hardly an inspiring start. 

**Finally, he can’t stand it anymore. The controller slips from his hands and he bends over, slamming both his fists on the ground. THE DEMON kneels down next to ALFRED and smiles at him momentarily.**

THE DEMON [noticing the screen] Mario died right away.

 **He unplugs the console from the TV, and with a bout of static the lights cut to black.**

END OF ACT ONE


End file.
